


Dont be a voyeur.

by Shannalot



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bottom! Bunny, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Top! Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't the first time they've done this some place risky Aster tells himself. It is however, the first time they've done it some place THIS risky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont be a voyeur.

This isn't the first time they've done this some place risky Aster tells himself. It is however, the first time they've done it some place THIS risky. He muffles a moan as Jack runs his hands up and down his sides and down his front stopping just above his sheath causing him to stifle a groan.

“Shh bun. Don't want the others to hear us and ruin the fun.” He could just hear the smirk in Frosts voice. They had arrived early for once to one of Norths blasted gathers. Naturally as nothing was set up and due to start for a good long while Jack got bored. And when he was around Aster, bored quickly became frisky. Jacks free hand roamed up and down and rested just above the base of his tail giving gentle scratches and tugging at his tail and giving it a light yank.

“Jack!” He moaned out only to have his mouth quickly covered. This only caused him to become more aroused as the pink tip of his cock began to poke out of its protective sheath.

“Be a good bunny and try and keep the volume low huh?” He says with a smirk on his face as he begins to stroke him out of his sheath. Aster can only let out a muffled moan from behind Jacks hand as he nods his head. He presses up against the wall beyond glad that the hallway they chose to do this in hasn't been used in centuries but he was still nervous. Jack leaned up and began to nibble and bite and lick along his neck and shoulders. A few rough bites given loving licks and kisses to ease the pain combined with Jacks stroking made Asters legs weak.

“J-Jack...Play with my tail...” Aster breathed out.

“Oh-ho! Bunny! You're demanding stuff now huh? Well maybe I will...but you gotta ask nicely first.” He pressed gentle kisses along Asters neck before moving his hand just above his tail base and teasing him a moment before moving his hand away.

“Ah! J-Jack please! Mate please play with my tail....” He all but whimpered when he felt Jack fondle it and began to gently yank and scratch at it. “Oh that's it mate. Fuck I love ya...” Jack only chuckled.

“I know. I'll give you an even better reason to love me though, wrap your legs around me.” Confused Aster looked down at Jack to ask why when he was suddenly lifted off the ground. Quickly he obliged Jack and wrapped his legs around the younger spirits waist. Jack had always been stronger then he looked even with so few believers.

“Jack?” Aster asked breathlessly. He heard the faint sound of a buckle being undone. “You wanna...try that here? In Norths ruddy workshop?” He wanted to object to it, but the idea of pulling this one over North was too tempting not to. “Fine. Alright, ya bleedin root rat, but we should make it fast. I'm not sure how long we've uh. Been at it.” He quickly opened one of his bandoleers pockets and handed Jack a vial of oil.

“Heh, don't worry. I'll try and be as quick as a bunny.” Jack joked as he slicked himself up and slowly lowered Aster down on to his cock. Aster would have said something at the joke but his brain was quickly melting away from the sensation of being filled by his mate. Jack was slightly cooler than an average human, even during sex and when that cool prick filled him it was like a wave of relief from the burning heat he felt. The hot and cold sensations fighting each other in an enjoyable dance as Jack thrust in and out of him. Aster only gripped on to him tighter when a pressure began to build inside of him.

“H-harder mate...please. Almost- Almost there.” Aster begged in a breathy moan and Jack was all too happy to comply.

“Almost there Aster... I love you. Love you so much.” Jack whispered. The words caused Aster to topple over the edge with a bellow. After Aster regained some of his senses he could still feel Jack thrusting in to him, frantic and uneven thrusts and he whispered encouragements to his lover in a low slurred voice.

“Thass it love...fuck ya feel so right...fill me up love. Fill me t' tha' brim...please.” Jack thrust in two, three more times before reaching up and biting down roughly on Asters neck to stifle his bellow. They stay there in their afterglow panting and catching their breath with Jack not pulling out. That is. Until they heard some one clear their throat. The two snap their heads to the sound and notice North smirking at them from the end of the hall.

“So this is where the lovers have gone off too!” He laughs.

“North! Ah! Liston this isn't what it uh.” Aster stammered while Jack quickly hid his face in the fur of Bunnys chest.

“Bah! Is not what it looks like. Is Jack not currently sheathed inside of you?” He says with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“North!” Aster swore his voice cracked. “Dont bloody say shite like that!” North simply laughed his full belly laugh and began to walk away.

“No need to be embarrassed friends! You are not the only ones to use this hallway recently.” Aster sighed and looked down at his mate nudging him slightly.

“Lets just...head back to the warren right quick and clean ourselves off. And uh. Maybe hold off on the risky voyeuristic tendencies of ours for a bit....or at least anywhere North might see.” Jack only groaned out his embarrassment.


End file.
